


【賤蟲/Spideypool】我至今仍未明白自己寫了三小的還點梗

by is1024sa



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 跟蹤狂荷蘭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is1024sa/pseuds/is1024sa
Summary: ※ 電影賤 x 跟蹤狂荷蘭※ 莫名其妙以及亂七八糟，慎入
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	【賤蟲/Spideypool】我至今仍未明白自己寫了三小的還點梗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judy520mina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/gifts).



這麼做是不對的，Peter 心想。

但他的手仍然不受控制地拿起Edith，將那副Tony作為他17歲生日禮物的墨鏡戴上。

「嗨，Peter，很高興又見到你，有什麼是我能為你服務的嗎？」Edith 清冷的機械女聲讓Peter忍不住退縮了——Tony可不會高興自己的發明被拿來做這些亂七八糟的事情的⋯⋯嗯，但是，如果他沒看到Tony 用 Edith 的主程式來偷窺 Captain 在瓦坎達的生活的話。

「我只是想找個人而已，這不會造成任何的傷害或是錯誤，是的⋯⋯」Peter 像是在說服自己似地說道，接著下定決心，對Edith發出了請求，「Edith，可以幫我一個小忙嗎？」

「當然，你希望我替你做什麼呢？」

「呃……我想要知道某個人的訊息。」Peter感覺自己的臉頰有些燥熱，他忍不住用袖子擦了擦臉，「但我沒有他的照片之類的，你可以幫我找到他嘛？」

「對方具有什麼特徵？」

Peter一瞬間陷入回憶裡。那是一個禮拜前的事情，在皇后區的某個偏僻的小區附近，一樁似乎不是那麼常見的大型毒品交易。兩年多來勝任紐約好鄰居的豐富經驗讓Peter 不再是只能幫忙老奶奶過馬路的小菜鳥了，他手腳麻利地把那些傢伙逮捕歸案。

但他終歸還是個會被Tony碎念會在關鍵時刻掉鏈子的小鬼頭，於是他漏抓了一個老早就躲在暗處的槍手，並且在那傢伙跑了有段距離之後才反應過來。

Peter用蛛絲纏住其餘同夥後變趕忙去追捕那個逃走的傢伙，就在他把人逼到一個死角的時候，對方掏出了槍——對準自己的腦門。

「喔，Come on，犯得著為了幾克的東西這麼做？」Peter 困擾地大喊，「生命可貴，先生！根據紐約州刑法，明知或故意持有大麻被捕獲將因持有非法毒品而受到處罰，決定處罰程度的最大因素是⋯⋯」他叨唸著枯燥的法條轉移對方的注意力，試圖抓到空隙把那毒販逮捕歸案。

「老天，你吧啦吧啦唸咒的時間都夠哥嚕一發了。」一個悶沉的聲音從背後響起，隨著槍響，毒販慘叫著握住自己鮮血淋漓的手，Peter趁機在對方身上套了蛛絲，順利逮捕到案。

「謝謝你，先生。」Peter轉頭，禮貌地對著身後的男人道謝。他這才看清楚對方的樣貌，那是一個穿著紅色緊身衣褲的男人，揹著兩把武士刀，腰間掛著一把手槍，另一把正握在他的手上，還冒著硝煙。男人彷彿經歷過一場槍戰，衣服上滿身破損與贓物，儘管他的頭上套了一個可笑的潛艇堡紙袋。

Peter 被這個男人勾起了好奇心，對方的衣著氣場已經剛剛那發子彈都讓他覺得酷斃了，就連紙袋頭套也讓他感到有趣，「為什麼你頭上要戴著一個紙袋？」

「因為我的面具壞了。」男人聳聳肩膀。

「那你為什麼需要面具？」Peter 繼續找著話題。

男人摘下頭上的紙袋，「法蘭克斯坦都比我要來得更和藹可親。」

紙袋底下是一張只能用粗獷來善意描述的臉龐，那皮膚像是麻疹遺留的痕跡，又像是被火狠狠燒過，看起來極為可怖。

Peter有些愣住了。

男人連忙把紙袋套了回去，「操，重來！我心中想像的跟紐約小翹臀的初次碰面可不是這樣的，我他媽可不想被當成對小孩有癖好的疤臉潘尼懷斯。」男人粗聲粗氣地說道，「你就當剛剛什麼也沒看到，知道沒？」

「那沒什麼！」Peter下意識地反駁男人的話，「我還見過全身綠色的大塊頭呢！」他在心裡默默對 Hulk 說了聲抱歉，「很高興認識你，我是 Spider-Man。」

「全紐約的人都知道。」男人隔著一層紙袋說道，「哥早想見到你了，畢竟我們的制服有點像對吧？不過我得走了。」那轉身離開的速度幾乎像是落荒而逃一樣。

「等⋯⋯！」Peter想叫著Wade，但背後被綑綁的傢伙發出了暴躁的呻吟聲，Peter這才想起自己的任務，只能先把這些毒販送回警局再說。

從那天起 Peter 就不斷想起 Wade，當他看到阿尼手上著潛艇堡快餐時、看到手槍或武士刀的圖片時，就連看到 Flash 的褐色眼睛他都能想到 Wade 看著他的樣子，像是被緋紅女巫施以了魔法一樣，又或者是 Quentin 製造的幻覺。

「他有讓人印象深刻的棕色眼睛。」Peter 喃喃說道。

「世界上有 79％ 的人具有棕色眼睛，男性約佔當中的一半。」

「他滿臉都是疤痕，很像是被火燒過。」Peter 頓了一下，堅定地補了一句，「但是很帥。」

Edith 停頓了半秒，一大串照片彈出幾乎淹沒了Peter的視野，「美國執行臉部整容或重建手術的男性患者約有三千萬人，其中失敗導致臉部毀容的數量佔據3%，但不保證這項名單滿足前項描述的『滿臉傷疤』，由於帥氣是一種人類的主觀描述，因此暫不列入搜尋條件。」

「呃⋯⋯」Peter 困擾地抓了抓臉頰，「他上星期出現在紐約皇后區，就是我抓到那批毒販的時候。」

「調閱 Karen 的監控資料中⋯⋯正在鎖定時間範圍。」Peter 看到自己逮捕犯人的片段，「這裡！」Peter 在看到 Wade 拿下紙袋的時候喊道。

畫面停在這一幀上，其中人臉的部分框選並放大，「正在執行臉部識別⋯⋯比對資料庫中。」數以千計的照片從 Peter 眼前滑過，最後剩下約五張照片停留在畫面中，其中一張被特別放大，「搜尋相關性條件最高，Wade Winston Wilson，加拿大籍男性，36歲，具有棕色眼睛，臉部符合毀容特徵。」

「就是他，謝了，Edith。」Peter 有些興奮地看著資料檔案上的 Wade，「我可以知道他住哪嗎？」

「調閱全美的監視器中⋯⋯以下是此人經常出沒地點。」一張地圖在 Peter 眼前彈出，標記著數個紅點。

「喔，Edith，你真的太厲害了！」已經完全把私人隱私忘得一乾二凈的 Peter 看著地圖，打算把那些地點都列進自己的每日巡邏路線中。

「不客氣。」沒有道德良知判斷的人工智能回應道。

Wade 總覺得哪裡不太對勁。

他低頭瞧了瞧手上正拿著的墨西哥捲餅，雞肉跟莎莎醬搭配的味道還是一樣的好，接著他抬頭看了看四周，AI 出門買菜了，家裡只有他一個人在，電視機播放著滑稽的肥皂劇，一切看起來格外正常。

Wade 歪著頭思考那股違和感到底從何而來，眼神飄向窗外，突然有一抹紅藍色的東西閃過。

「？！」Wade 衝到窗邊，晃著頭四處張望，但除了底下一隻流浪狗經過之外，再也沒有其他動靜。

「Mother Fucker⋯⋯真是見到鬼了。」Wade 嘟囔著，抓了抓屁股，重新躺回沙發上。

這時 Peter 正躲在樓上住戶的陽台裡，跳進來的時候差點撞倒了洗衣精，只要再差個幾秒鐘就會被 Wade 逮個正著。

「為什麼你要跟蹤 Wilson 先生呢？」

「！」Peter 嚇得頭撞到了牆上，他痛呼一聲，接著扯下面罩，「Karen！別突然嚇我！」

「抱歉。」Karen 冷靜地回應，「但我還是不明白，既然你已經找到 Wilson 先生了，為什麼還要這樣偷偷摸摸跟他？」

「這不算跟蹤！」Peter 下意識地反駁，「我只是想多觀察他，等到某個適合的時機、呃⋯⋯」他頓突然卡殼了，意識到自己的行為確實和跟蹤狂沒什麼兩樣，於是摀住了自己的臉，「好吧，我是在跟蹤他。」

「如果你需要跟蹤他的話，我認為啟用Edith的安全監控系統會是比較明智的作法。」

「不！我又不是在監督罪犯！」Peter 抹了抹臉，「我就只是想見到他而已⋯⋯雖然這聽起來莫名其妙，但我就是時不時會想到 Wade，想知道他住哪裡在幹嘛，想要⋯⋯更加了解他。」

「聽起來像是戀愛。」

「還不是這種程度，但也許可以這麼說？我不知道。」

「那你應該親他。」

「不！那是性騷擾！」Peter 抓了抓頭髮，「我想找個適合的時間點出現在他面前，約他出去，可是我找不到那個適合的時間點。」

「走到他面前，約他去吃墨西哥料理。」

「恩，他真的很喜歡墨西哥菜，我已經看他第五次買捲餅了——不，這不是重點，Karen，如果我這樣貿然走上前去，被他拒絕的機率高達百分之九十九。」

「那就再約一次。」

「那麼我會變成騷擾犯。」Peter 把面罩戴了回去，「就讓這話題到此為止吧，該去幹正——噗喔！」Peter 發出慘叫，雙手擋住突然敲打他頭頂的掃帚，他看著面前驚恐的陽台主人，開始思考怎麼解釋自己出現在這裡的原因。

Wade 發覺那股違和的被監視感越來越頻繁了。

問題不在於被監視，Wade 知道自己惹過多少仇家，這些狗娘養的婊子就像是躲藏在暗處的禿鷹，等者哪天 Wade 有事的時候來個落井下石。他心情好就假裝這些蛆子們不存在，心情不好就送他們去找法蘭西斯（就是第一集出現的那個廢物點心）喝茶聊天。

然而最近這個監視者，Wade 可以說是屎尿未及——他應該沒惹過神盾局或復仇者吧？就算惹到他們好了，起碼也該是派底下那些小塿塿探員來，怎麼會讓個英雄在自家窗戶邊搖頭晃腦的，而且還是史大顆最寵愛的小英雄，有著紐約好屁股、咳、紐約好鄰居之稱的Spider-Man。

難不成因為之前見面的時候嚇到他了？

Wade 左思右想也只能想出這個原因。老天，但他又不是故意嚇到小寶寶的，誰讓面具質地這麼脆弱，泡個鹽酸王水加幾枚子彈就宣告報廢，害他只能拿潛艇堡紙袋遮擋一下。

肯定是潛艇堡紙袋的錯。

Wade 煞有介事地點點頭，接著脫下褲子，露出一條紅桃愛心的內褲，窗外那個跟蹤狂視線瞬間消失了，Wade 滿意地抓起獨角獸，右手晃動了起來。

這種心態想當跟蹤狂還太嫩了點，Wade 把內褲扯到腿間讓自家老二出來透氣時心想。

Wade 從褲腰袋裡掏出潤滑液淋在陰莖上，右手不輕不重地嚕動起來，嘖嘖的水聲在僅有一人的小空間裡顯得格外刺耳，Wade 刻意發出了粗重的喘氣聲，彷彿他真的在操一個濕答答的穴口一樣。

躲在 Wade 窗外的 Peter 蜷縮成一團，面罩底下的臉熱得幾乎能燙傷自己，思緒在離開與留下之間掙扎。這種情況他當然是該離開的，他不應該侵犯Wilson先生的隱私，然而對方的視線時不時地會窗外飄來，這讓他不敢輕舉妄動。

「你可以等他結束再離開。」Karen 突兀地給出了建議。

「但這樣我很尷尬！」Peter 壓低了嗓音對著 Karen 說道，「還有，別跟我說話，要是等等對方發現我怎麼辦？」

哥已經發現了，Wade 好笑地心想，他可從沒想過自己這樣一個鄰近中年的毀容大叔還能被個小鬼頭英雄（和他的小盒子？）偷看自慰。真不知道該說榮幸還是詭異。

Wade 決定讓這個場景更荒唐一點。

於是他用空著的手按下遙控器，畫面上出現的是 AI 出門前正在看的新聞台，一群人正在討論 Tony Stark 收購了某個醫藥工廠的新聞，畫面時不時穿插 Stark 以及他的婦聯隊友的採訪畫面。

說實話 Stark 那張中年老男人的嘴臉還滿影響他老二的興奮程度的，但是下一秒畫面切換到 Spider-Man 發言的場景，電視中的年輕英雄對著麥克風有些怯場的可愛模樣瞬間讓老二激動了一下。

「He is cute.」Wade 發出了這麼一句喟嘆 ，不知道是在說電視上的人，又或者是外頭那個偷窺狂。

於是 Peter 就這麼一個失神地從二樓的牆上滑了下來，一屁股跌到一樓，戰衣上頭沾滿了雜草跟污泥。

「老天，哪來的野狗又在撒野？」一個老太太的聲音傳來，Peter 還沒來得及反應過來，拐杖便毫無預警地戳到他的肚子，他痛得發出慘叫。

「這什麼鬼東西？是不是Wade又沒把屍體給清乾淨？這臭小子⋯⋯」老太太罵罵咧咧地走進屋內，Peter 聽見她大喊 Wade 的叫聲，也不管自己肚子的疼痛了，連滾帶爬地逃離現場。

過幾天之後，Wade 發現Spider-Man 總算不會躲在他家窗戶外了，這是個好消息（就算是他也不會喜歡老是被偷看自慰的），但有個不幸的消息是，他會在自家附近的街道上、瑪格麗特的酒吧外看到紅藍色的蹤跡。

現在這該死的小鬼頭跟蹤到他的幹活地點來了。

Wade 冷著臉從計程車上下來，腰間掛著補給的彈藥（是的，他有經費可以買彈藥了），他有預感因為後頭那個小英雄的關係，自己這次的滅活任務會受到很大的干擾。

在 Wade 開槍瞄準某人的前額葉時，這糟糕的預感成真了——黏糊糊的白色蛛絲纏住了他的子彈，改變了彈道位置，子彈硬生生地射到了地板上。

「操！」Wade 氣得往小鬼頭的方向開了一槍，「他媽的別來妨礙哥的工作！」Wade 說完迅速地捕了一槍在剛剛的目標對象上，這次倒是成功地用了個刁鑽角度成功把子彈安在這人的大動脈上。

剩下的目標對象有些困惑，他們似乎莫名地多了個戰友，但當前要緊的是把來干涉他們業務的Deadpool幹掉，於是他們各自散開對著Deadpool開槍。

——但他們很快發現只要開槍便會被那個躲在暗處的神秘人士用蜘蛛絲纏成一團。

於是這場本該轟轟烈烈的槍戰現場只剩下好幾個人被蜘蛛絲纏成一塊，活像是 Bukkake 的AV現場。

「你他媽給我滾出來，小鬼頭。」Wade 拿槍指著其中一個人，「看是你的蜘蛛絲快還是我的子彈快！」

空氣沈默了幾秒，穿著蜘蛛戰衣的Peter從上空一躍而下，落到了Wade面前，可動的白色大眼睛垂著，散發出一股該死的無辜感，「我不是故意的，我只是⋯⋯」

Wade 才懶得聽這小鬼廢話，直接一把將人扛到肩上，那個小鬼頭還試圖掙扎了幾下，被他用力地打了幾下屁股後終於安分了點。

Wade 想了想，決定先吃個墨西哥捲餅消消火。

「你知道跟蹤是犯罪嗎？」

在典型的英雄們互相談心的不知道哪裡的天台上，Wade 握著他最喜歡的墨西哥捲餅，對著他面前扭扭捏捏的 Spider-Man 說道——老天，他看起來只有15歲，Wade 覺得自己跟這孩子站在一起都像是一場活脫脫的犯罪。

Spider-Man——唉，太撓口了，我們就簡稱 Spidey 吧——Spidey 點點頭，「我知道跟蹤是犯罪，但我不是故意的——呃，好吧，可能是有意的，我不是惡意的，我只是、就是——」他手忙腳亂地揮舞著四肢，那語氣像只奶狗的吠叫聲，挺起來很急促但比起一般的狗叫聲卻顯得軟棉，似乎還帶著點哭腔。

太棒了，他看起來快把紐約的小英雄弄哭了，Wade 無奈地咬下一口捲餅。

「聽著，我不知道這是什麼青少年的把戲，但我們沒什麼過節吧？哥知道自己是神盾黑名單沒錯，可是我可從來沒傷害過紐約市民——可能有一兩個或者三四五六七個吧也許——總之行行好，別在我任務的時候打擾我，也別在我屋子旁邊聽我打炮或幹嘛的，懂了沒有？」他把捲餅全部塞進自己嘴裡，用力地咀嚼了幾口，然後一股腦兒地吞下，決定結束這場莫名其妙的對話。

「等等！」Spidey 抓住了他的手，把這場面搞得像是什麼分手場景似的。他明明記得自己第一次見到的Spidey是可愛乖巧的小英雄，為什麼越發越像個麻煩的小鬼頭啊？Wade 不耐煩地想扯回自己的手，卻發現Spidey的力氣大得像頭牛一樣。

「有屁快放。」Wade 只好站在那裡，聽聽Spidey發表他的什麼高見，比如說不准殺人不准吸麻不准啥啥啥那些——

「我真的對之前那些騷擾的行為很抱歉。」

真有誠意，Wade 在心裡翻了個白眼，等著Spidey說出「但是你blahblahblahhhhhh」那些話。

「但是我真的很喜歡你，我可以追你嘛？」

？？？？？？？？？？？

哥這是幻聽還是怎麼了？還是前面是站著什麼九頭蛇Spider-Man？老天？這年頭的小孩子審美都這麼奇怪嘛？追求手段也這麼奇怪嘛？這他X都是些什麼玩意兒啊？

Wade 徹底風中凌亂了，他現在只想回家躺在 Al 的沙發上呼幾口麻煙。

「隨便你吧，快放我回家。」Wade疲倦地抹了臉。

Spidey 笑了起來，儘管隔著面罩也能看出那底下是一張朝氣蓬勃的臉，說實話真的是有那麼一點點的可愛，只可惜腦子壞得跟自己有得一拼，Wade 的腦子瞬間閃過這些想法，然後他甩甩頭把這些想法忘得一乾二淨。

唉，隨便啦。


End file.
